Sentirte
by Liien-Barbariitha
Summary: Bella sufre un accidente despues de un tragico encuentro, despierta en una clinica con una familia que no recuerda de nada, con un esposo y toda una gran familia; todo parece color de rosa pero bella siente que su "Esposo" le oculta algo... ¿Sera capaz de descifrarlo? pero cuando el amor se meta en el camino ¿Que sucedera?
1. Chapter 1

**Sentirte.**

**Por: Liien-Barbariitha**

"**Por qué lo esencial es invisible a los ojos."**

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece solo la historia que la quiero dedicar a mí amiga, Pamela Riffarachy… Mariposa, te quiero muchísimo y recuerda nunca dejar de volar…**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

**Prologo.**

Sentir la suave lluvia sobre mi piel era como un bálsamo para mis emociones turbulentas que solo giraban entorno a la rabia y a la desesperación que en esos momentos sentía, y ni era para menos… Mi futuro esposo… Mi madre… Juntos en una misma cama es la traición mas grande que una mujer puede sentir, sentirte **poca mujer** para tu esposo y **poca hija** para tu madre en un mismo minuto es un gran golpe.

Una punzada un poco dolorosa me hizo recordar donde y en que condiciones estaba, no era momento de seguir lamentándome si no de sobrevivir, pero como decirle a tu cuerpo que viva cuando tu corazón moría lentamente, cada suspiro, cada respiración, cada sollozo salido de mi boca, cada lagrima dolía, dolía y mucho, entonces ¿como le pides a tu cuerpo que se mueva para **vivir** cuando tu alma quiere **morir**?

Un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndome consiente de todo el dolor que sentía este, no podía mover la pierna izquierda ni la muñeca derecha, la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía que perdería el conocimiento de un momento a otro, pero antes de sucumbir a la inconsciencia recordé el por que estoy en medio de la nada mas muerta que viva en el sentido literal de esta frase.

**Flash Back**

Mi día empezó normal, salida temprano de mi apartamento, Mi apartamento, me siento orgullosa hasta de pensarlo, me reí conmigo misma, y es que la verdad me sentía muy orgullosa de que a los 22 años era totalmente independiente, tenia carro del año, apartamento y un muy buen trabajo ya que era gerente de una línea de restaurantes, no dependía de nadie, tenia un prometido maravilloso con el cual me casaría en tan solo 2 semanas, al llegar al trabajo salí de mi ensoñación y le puse mucho empeño para salir temprano y darle una sorpresita **al lindo pelinegro** que me esperaba en la casa.

3 horas antes de mi hora acostumbrada salí rumbo a mi casa, al llegar al estacionamiento vi que estaba el carro de mi prometido dándole un toque mas de emoción al asunto; subí por el ascensor retocándome el peinado para no parecer un pequeño gran desastre como me dice mi madre.

Abrí la puerta y me extraño ver todo oscuro, un poco asustada camine con paso firme al dormitorio donde se escuchaban ruiditos que yo conocía muy bien, mi mano temblaba al tomar la manilla de la puerta; "Que sea el televisor, que sea el televisor" me repetía como un mantra, esperando ver que no fuera cierto lo que mi subconsciente gritaba. **Él no** me podía estar engañando con otra, **NO**, cuando faltan días para casarnos, pero ahí estaba la imagen que me rompió el corazón, mi futuro esposo sobre una mujer blanca de pelo rojo al que no le pude ver el rostro.

-¿¡QUE ES ESTO!- grite sin poder evitarlo, en ese instante vi como él se tensaba y salía lentamente de ella para darme la cara, y ahí fue que me descontrole, la mujer que estaba en mi cama era nada más y nada menos que mi madre, la mujer que me dio la vida, me la estaba destrozando, mis lágrimas caían furiosas por mis mejillas mientras mi cabeza negaba lo que estaba viendo.

-Is… Déjame explicarlo…- un escalofrió me recorrió al escuchar mi apodo en su boca y su falso intento de excusa así que sin esperar más corrí, corrí de regreso al estacionamiento, atrás quedaron las voces de las dos personas que más amaba pero que a la vez mas odiaba, monte en mi carro sorprendida de no haber tropezado ni una sola vez, y una vez dentro de la seguridad de mi carro, grite, llore como nunca, ni cuando mi papa murió yo me sentí tan destrozada.

Arranque el carro sin medirme o fijarme por donde iba… olvidar… solo quería olvidar… no sentir nada… no pensar…

**Fin Flash Back**

¿Cómo termine aquí? ¿En medio del bosque? Ni yo lo sé muy bien, tengo los recuerdos muy confusos.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien? ¿Dime algo?- una voz grave y masculina me hizo abrir los ojos, pero no pude reconocer quien era.

-Olvidar…- susurre muy bajo, no creí que esa persona lo escuchara.

-¿Quieres olvidar?- me pregunto deshaciendo mi creencia.

-Quiero olvidar todo… quiero… dejar de… sentir…- dije ya a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-Está bien, pero tienes que resistir por favor…- dijo esa voz con mucha desesperación. Pero yo ya no pude escuchar más nada, la negrura de la inconciencia me había llevado.

**Muy bien este es prólogo, algo corto pero necesario… espero que me comenten que les pareció, para el viernes tengo el primer capítulo… **

**Besitos y cuídense muchooo…**

**Liien-Barbariitha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sentirte.**

**Por: Liien-Barbariitha**

"**Somos lo que soñamos."**

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece solo la historia que la quiero dedicar a mí amiga, Pamela Riffarachy… Mariposa, te quiero muchísimo y recuerda nunca dejar de volar…**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

**Capitulo 1**

Sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado, me costaba abrir los ojos, cuando pude hacerlo la brillante luz blanca de una lámpara en mi cara fue lo que me recibió, inmediatamente supe donde estaba, ya que… Bueno no sé por qué exactamente se me hace familiar una clínica ni como la reconocí tan fácil, lo cierto es que quise mover la mano y un pequeño peso me lo impidió, al intentar tirar de la mano un rostro se asomo a mi campo de visión.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás Bien?- me quede anonadada con la madurez y suavidad de esa voz.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte con voz rasposa, tratando de reconocerlo pero en ese momento me di cuenta que no sabía ni quién era yo; inmediatamente sentí el pánico recorrer todo mi cuerpo y parece que intente levantarme ya que el desconocido al frente mío intento recostarme otra vez.

-¡Bella por favor tienes que recostarte!- reconocí el tono preocupado y deje de forcejear.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco? ¿Dónde estoy?- no pude evitar que las preguntas me salieran atropelladas, pero quería respuestas.

-Tranquila… Dime, ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- me dijo con voz baja como si le hablara a una niña pequeña y realmente me sentí protegida con él, lo que era una ironía por qué no lo reconocía de nada.

-Nada… no recuerdo nada…- dije ya a punto de llorar, no recordaba absolutamente nada, ni quien era ni cuantos años tenía.

-Bueno espera aquí para llamar a mi padre.- dijo alejándose y ahí fue que lo pude detallar bien, es alto, muy alto, quizás mida 1,90, cabello cobrizo y facciones fuertes, cuerpo delgado pero atlético, verlo detalladamente hizo que saltara mi corazón, no sé por qué tenía ese sentimiento de familiaridad; "Sera porque lo conoces" me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza que ignore olímpicamente.

Al instante apareció un señor que no aparentaba más de 30, cabello castaño claro, con una sonrisa y ojos dorados que se mostraban amables, y el sentimiento de que lo conocía y quería creció más en mi pecho.

-Bella… ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto con voz amable mientras revisaba mis pupilas con una pequeña linterna.

-Bien… disculpa pero… ¿Me puedes decir quién eres? O ¿Quién soy?- pregunte con voz ansiosa y me pareció ver una sombra de tristeza oscurecer sus ojos.

-Te llamas Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen, pero te gusta que te digan Bella, tienes 22 años y eres mi yerna.- dijo con un asomo de sonrisa.

-¿Yerna?... entonces…- intente preguntar quién era mi esposo pero fui interrumpida por el desconocido que se había mantenido a un lado de la habitación.

-Yo soy tu esposo, Bella…-dijo el desconocido y debió ver mi algo en mi cara que hizo que sonriera.- Me llamo Edward y el es mi padre Carlisle- dijo acercándose a mí y sentándose en una silla a mi lado.

-¿Y qué me paso? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?- dije sintiendo una gran desesperación por ese hecho.

-Sufriste un accidente pequeña, fue una suerte que fuera cerca de la casa y que Edward te encontrara, si hubiéramos tardado un poco mas no hubieras sobrevivido.-dijo con voz calma Carlisle.- Tenias 2 semanas inconsciente y no sabíamos cuales podían ser las secuelas que tuvieras, gracias a dios que es esto y no algo peor.- dijo con una sonrisa mucho más genuina, mientras él me contaba recordé unas imágenes de un carro volteándose y vidrios rotos; supongo que pertenecían al carro donde iba.

No se me ocurría mas nada para preguntar y a la vez tenía muchas preguntas en mi mente. Solo veía de uno a otro pensando en si era verdad que ese hombre "Edward" era mi esposo en verdad.

La siguiente vez que fui consciente de mi misma estábamos en la misma posición, yo acostada y el recostado al lado de mi cama con mi mano entre las suyas, en esta semana Edward me contaba pequeñas cosas de mí, como mi edad, o que estaba estudiando para ser Ingeniera en el área de la Aeronáutica y que mientras tanto ya era gerente una reconocida cadena de restaurantes, en verdad me impresionaba mucho los pequeños grandes logros en mi corta vida, pero más me impresionaba saber que ya tenía 4 años casada y que todo era perfecto, conocí el resto de la familia Cullen, mi familia, Alice o "la pequeña duende" como me dijeron que la bautice se lanzo a mis brazos directamente diciendo tantas y tan rápido las palabras que eran meros susurros (que bien podían estar en otro idioma) en mi oído donde no comprendía palabra, luego se presento Esme, "mi suegra" una mujer amable que me hizo sentir como una hija, seguidamente conocí a Jasper, el esposo de Alice, se mantuvo a la distancia y muy reservado, me saludo de lejos y como si mi presencia lo torturara, algo un poco raro, y completando el cuadro la parejas más dispareja que había visto desde… bueno desde nunca… ella es como una barbie de vidrio, delicada y frágil mientras el parecía un gran oso de casi dos metros de largo y dos metros de ancho en puro musculo ya que el de gordo no tenía nada, en realidad todos ellos poseían una belleza excepcional y más o menos la misma características, como los bellos ojos dorados, a excepción de Edward que los tenia de un bello verde esmeralda.

Un movimiento me saco de mis pensamientos y voltee para ver a Edward levantándose, y mirándome con una soñolienta sonrisa.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Bella?- pregunto en voz baja como si temiera despertar a alguien, algo absurdo ya que no había nadie más en la habitación.

-Mejor… con ganas de levantarme de una vez de esta cama.- le dije en susurros igual, dándole a la atmósfera un toque de intimidad.

-Bueno tendré que hablar con mi padre, que es el jefe del hospital, a ver que dice…-dijo casi soltando la risa y remarcando la frase sobre el trabajo de Carlisle con un tono presumido que me hizo girar los ojos y reír suavemente con él.

Me impresionaba la familiaridad que tenia con Edward, no llegaba a sentir ese amor que todos me decían que nos teníamos pero supongo que es porque no podía recordarlo; Edward y yo podíamos pasar horas hablando sin parar, de todo tipos de temas y nunca había los llamados silencios incómodos, cuando se retiraba a bañarse y cambiarse o a buscar algo de comer me dolía el pecho de lo que lo extrañaba, en parte me alegraba por ese sentimiento ya que Carlisle me había advertido que quizás nunca recuperara la memoria y no era justo que alguien como Edward sufriera por eso.

Al cumplir una semana y media de estar hospitalizada, fue que me percate que en la pequeña marea de gente que conocí, no me presentaron a mis padres, quizás estaban muertos y yo no lo recordaba, necesitaba saber sobre ellos así que esa mañana decidí preguntárselo a Edward.

-Hey…- le dije en un susurro, como nos habíamos acostumbrado a hablar entre nosotros dos.

-Dispara…- dijo con una mirada divertida, supongo que adivino que le iba a preguntar algo.

-¿Y mis padres?-

**Bueno hasta aquí llega este capi… decidí dejar las actualizaciones para los Viernes en las tardes ya que voy a tener los demas dias full… de todas formas cualquier cambio de actualizaciones será previamente informado.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y los que me agregaron a alertas y favoritos y los animo a que me digan que les pareció la historia ya que esto me sirve a mí de experiencia y para mejorar la historia.**

**Espero que perdonen que el capitulo sea tan corto pero este es como la introducción a la vida "después del accidente" y ya para el próximo son más largos si dios y mis musas quieren… no los entretengo mas… cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…!**

**Besos!**

**Liien…!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sentirte.**

**Por: Liien-Barbariitha**

"**Aprender del ayer ayuda nuestro futuro."**

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece solo la historia que la quiero dedicar a mí amiga, Pamela Riffarachy… Mariposa, te quiero muchísimo y recuerda nunca dejar de volar…**

**Capitulo 2**

El día de ayer fue en ciertas palabras… doloroso, descubrir que tu padre murió y tu mamá está lejos, muy lejos y no se preocupo lo suficiente para venir a verte es doloroso, pero a cambio estaba con Esme que me contaba muchas anécdotas de cuando yo era más joven, pero no es lo mismo a que te lo cuente tu madre o padre. Eso sin contar que no te quisieron decir ningún tipo de información, ni siquiera se el nombre de mi propia madre.

Para cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya estábamos en camino a la casa de mis suegros, pasaríamos con ellos una temporada hasta que me recuperara lo suficiente como para valerme por mi misma y no es que no lo hiciera pero una pierna enyesada no es muy bueno para una persona que tiene dos pies izquierdos, o eso me dijeron.

El día que llegamos lo que hice fue dormir mayormente pero en la noche me despertó el hambre, ,e extraño que Edward no estuviera al lado mío, cuando normalmente no se despegaba de mi, bueno tenía que entender que no podía estar al lado mío todo el santo día y que el también tendría cosas que hacer, pensé en quedarme en la cama hasta que regresara pero un ruido proveniente de mi estomago me hizo cambiar de opinión, así que decidí ir a la cocina a ver que había quedado de la cena, cuando salí de mi habitación que quedaba en la planta baja para mayor comodidad no pude evitar maravillarme nuevamente por la casa "Vacacional" de los Cullen; era una gran casa de tres plantas cuya estructura frontal era toda de vidrio en vez de paredes, dándole la vista al gran bosque que tiene al frente, bueno que rodea la casa en realidad.

Cuando iba llegando al pasillo que da a la cocina escuche parte de lo que parecía una acalorada discusión.

-Jacob no pude evitarlo… ¡Debiste encontrarla tu para que vieras como me siento!-

-Ed… amigo te entiendo pero no lo apoyo… ¡Le robas parte de su vida!- dijo una voz que no reconocí de nada.

-Técnicamente la dejamos para que la viviera y la destrozaron mas allá de lo que cualquier humano soportaría- dijo Alice con un toque de tristeza. Aunque esperen ¿Cómo que cualquier humano? Debí pensarlo en voz alta ya que se quedaron callados de repente y Carlisle apareció en mi campo de visión dandome cuenta que me había escondido detrás de una de las paredes.

-Oh Bella, ¿Qué haces de pie?- me dijo con un asomo de sonrisa y algo de preocupación en la voz.

-Es… Es que tengo un poco de hambre y bueno… iba… a…-

-¿A la cocina? Ven te acompaño…- dijo llevándome en brazos prácticamente cuando cruzamos la salita para entrar en la cocina estaba toda la familia reunida en torno a un hombre alto de piel canela un poco oscura y pelo negro corto, el hombre me daba la espalda así que no le pude ver el rostro, pero al terminar de entrar en la salita se volteo completamente donde pude apreciar un rostro simétrico con lindos ojos negros tan oscuros como su cabello.

-¡Belly-Boo!- Grito prácticamente el joven corriendo a donde yo estaba y alzándome en un gran abrazo que me dejo sin aire, a lo lejos pude escuchar varias risas provenientes de mi nueva familia.

-Por… favor… respirar…-dije en susurros un poco divertida pero asustada ya que no tenía ni idea de quién era este tipo y porque me trataba con tanta familiaridad.

-Chucho ya basta que la dejas sin aire…- escuche la voz de Rosalie con un poco de desdén que me causo curiosidad. Cuando el fortachón me bajo y pude agarrar un poco de aire pude preguntarle quien era.

-Ohhhh… Belly me ofendes… ¿no te acuerdas de el amor de tu vida? ¿Con el que le ponías cachos al Emoboy?- me dijo con una gran sonrisa coreado por las carcajadas de todo en especial de Emmet pero Edward estaba totalmente serio, yo por mi parte no pude evitar sonrojarme y ver a otro lado.

-Ojala pudiera recordar mi boda por lo menos…- dije en voz baja esperando que no se escuchara pero nuevamente falle.

-Tranquila Belly-Boo… pronto… Mientras tanto… un placer señora…-dijo haciendo una reverencia y besando mi mano- Jacob Black a tus servicios-

Cuando iba a contestar el ruido de mi estomago se hizo presente otra vez y me volví a sonrojar ya que todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Después de la cena, en la que comimos solamente Edward, Jake y yo nos sentamos en la sala a que todos me contaran historias de mi vida, algunas eran totalmente hilarantes y no podía dejar de reírme o avergonzarme en ciertas partes, Ed en cambio se veía pensativo al igual que Jacob.

A las doce más o menos de la noche solté mi tercer bostezo y Edward dijo que ya era hora de que durmiera, así que me levanto en brazos y me llevo a la habitación.

-Vale… Esteee… ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?- me pregunto un poco tímido.

-Ehhh… Si tu quieres…- le dije en un murmullo.

El me regalo esa sonrisa torcida que eh llegado a querer y me acostó en la cama matrimonial y me arropo con las colchas, luego dio la vuelta y se acostó en el otro extremo de la cama, inconscientemente me acerque más a él y el debió entender la indirecta ya que me abrazo contra su pecho.

-Buenas noches agápi̱ (*)- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches…-conteste yo con una sonrisa al sentir familiar esa palabra.

La mañana siguiente trajo bastantes actividades como ayudar a Esme en el desayuno, a Alice a comprar en línea ya que Carlisle le prohibió que me llevara a algún centro comercial mientras tuviera el yeso, a Jasper a organizar sus libros de la guerra civil, a Emmet con sus videojuegos, a Rosalie con sus cosméticos, toda la familia Cullen se esforzaban por hacerme sentir bien y a gusto con ellos, pero dentro de mi sentía que olvidaba algo importante aunque no sabía que era.

Los días pasaban y con la rutina fue que empezó a notar las diferencias, nunca había visto a ninguno con excepción de Edward y Jacob (que vivía prácticamente en la casa) comer, su piel era mucho más fría que la mía, y desaparecían cada cierto tiempo por uno o dos días, mas cuando había días soleados.

Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca pero veía las diferencias y algo dentro de mí me decía que era normal y que estaba acostumbrada.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que un día las cosas cambiaron, y no sabía el por qué, mi familia, que ya había empezado a quererla como tal, se portaba extraña como si les preocupara algo, las ocasionales salidas a la playa la Push con Jake se cancelaron y prácticamente no salía de la casa, mi esposo si antes me cuidaba ahora no dejaba que ni el aire me tocara, tal vez exageraba pero no podía evitar sentirme así; no tuve oportunidad de hablar con Edward ya que esa noche apareció con un muy malherido Jacob.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Carlisle que apareció no sé de donde con un maletín de primeros auxilios.

No supe que paso ya que Emmet por pedido de Edward y contra mi voluntad me llevo a mi habitación.

**Bueno… Este es el capitulo de esta semana… creo que para el sábado subiré otro en agradeciemiento por sus comentarios y sus favoritos y alertas, me gustaría que dejaran un comentario de que les pareció para saber si hago bien la historia, a los que dejan un comentario anónimo les invito que me dejen un correo al cual contestarles.**

**Los capítulos serán cada vez mas largos lo prometo, a medida que nos adentremos en la historia, respecto a sus preguntas creo que aquí resolvieron unas cuantas dudas…!**

**Cuidense mucho y besos…!**

**Liien…!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sentirte.**

**Por: Liien-Barbariitha**

"**La risa cura el alma."**

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece solo la historia que la quiero dedicar a mí amiga, Pamela Riffarachy… Mariposa, te quiero muchísimo y recuerda nunca dejar de volar…**

**Capitulo 3**

Decir que estaba impresionada era poco, nada jamás me hubiera preparado para la imagen que me recibió la mañana siguiente, la sala principal por donde entraron Edward y Jacob anoche estaba totalmente cubierta de marcas de sangre, gasas, vendajes y algodones empapados de sangre, lo que me decía que las heridas de Jacob eran graves, con sigilo y el corazón en la boca me encamine a la cocina y en la salita antes de la cocina vi a Jacob recostado a lo largo del sofá con todo el torso, brazos y parte de la cara vendada, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña exclamación de impresión al verlo, haciendo que Edward que estaba durmiendo a su lado se levantara asustado.

-Bella…-dijo con voz ronca por el sueño.- Tranquila que él se está recuperando y no es tan grave como parece- dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos.

-Pero toda esa… sangre… esos vendajes… ¿No es mejor llevarlo a un hospital?- pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-No tranquila, ya Carlisle lo atendió y todo está bien, solo falta que despierte y lo hará muy pronto ya que desde aquí huelo el desayuno- dijo con una sonrisa que no pude evitar corresponder y pensar que era en verdad afortunada por tener una familia y esposo como ellos.

-Hey, Belly-Bells… vente vamos a que comas mando a decir Esme- dijo o más bien dicho grito Emmet y ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya me tenía sobre su hombro cual cavernícola y me llevaba a la cocina, de lejos nuevamente pude escuchar la risa ahogada de Edward y un gruñido que imagino vino de Jacob.

En la cocina estaban Esme que me saludo con un beso como siempre, Carlisle y Alice que me saludo con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre preguntándome como me sentía.

La mañana paso con relativa calma y cuando fui a mi habitación con la intención de bañarme me fije que Edward estaba en ese momento poniéndose la camisa y por el pelo fue que me fije que se acababa de bañar.

-Edward, necesito hablar contigo…-

-Si amor, te escucho…-dijo mientras se dirigía a la cómoda para empezar una cruzada por peinarse.

-¿Qué me ocultas?- no sé de donde salió esa pregunta pero pude ver que dejo prácticamente frío a Edward ya que se tenso y volteo a verme seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto con cautela

-Están pasando cosas extrañas en esta casa… y odio sentirme dejada de lado- le dije ya a punto de llorar sin saber muy bien porque.

-Bella… no puedo explicarte mucho… Lo siento…- me dijo pasándome por un lado y saliendo de la habitación sin ver atrás.

Esa tarde no fui a ver a Jacob, me sentía muy mal, no podía dejar de llorar, Edward no confiaba en mi, y eso me destrozaba, en este tiempo había aprendido a quererlo, a despertarme con una sonrisa de él y a dormir abrazada a él, que me regalara un flor del jardín de Esme y me sonriera con ternura, en verdad despertar un día sin ningún tipo de recuerdo te hace valorar hasta los más pequeños momentos o los mas ridículos pensamientos.

Esme en la noche me llevo una bandeja con la cena pero no me dijo nada, seguro supuso que no quería hablar.

-Esme...- susurre despacio, sabia que podía oírme.

-Dime, Bella...- dijo acercándose a mi con calma como si esperara que me pusiera histérica de un momento a otro.

-¿Tú tampoco me puedes explicar verdad?-

-No... Eso le corresponde a Edward no a mi...-dijo con voz suave. Un sollozo escapo de mi boca en un momento tuve a Esme abrazándome con todo el cariño que una madre es capaz de dar.

-Tranquila vida... shhhh... no llores mas...- me arrullaba como si fuera su niña pequeña, y pronto me sumergir en un sueño profundo.

La mañana siguiente paso lenta, desayune en la cocina ya que por mas que sea Esme no es una criada ni yo una reina para que me llevara el desayuno a la cama, aunque se ofreció muchas veces y muchas veces dije que no.

Después de ducharme escuche que tocaban tímidamente la puerta.

-¿Quien?- pregunte desde la cama donde me terminaba de poner la camisa.

-Bells es Alice...- dijo asomando la cabeza.-No creas que siempre te voy a tocar la puerta... es mas creo que estoy enferma por haberlo hecho.- dijo rompiendo a reír y yo junto con ella.

-Esta bien pixie...- le dije en son de broma.

-¿Como te sientes?- me pregunto con suavidad.

-Bien... la escayola me da comezón, no puedo caminar bien aparte de que soy mas torpe, todo el mundo me tiene que ayudar y estoy peleada con el que se supone que es mi esposo...-dije con un suspiro- pero fuera de eso estoy bien.- finalice viendo en sus dorados ojos un toque de diversión.

-¿Que?- pregunte un poco a la defensiva, no se que hace ella que me provoca todo el tiempo desahogarme con ella, seguro que éramos muy cercanas antes, me entristecer al saber que tal vez nunca lo iba a poder recordar.

-Nada solo que antes te preguntaba nada mas eso para que me contaras todo... me alegra ver que no ha cambiado eso...- me dijo acercándose a mi closet y revisando las prendas con una mueca de disgusto.-Definitivamente tenemos que sacarte de compras...-

-Alice... ¿Y Edward?- pregunte tímidamente ella solo sonrió.

-Esta en la sala... Cuidando de Jacob, personalmente nos sorprendió que se pelearan pero es algo en lo que no podíamos interferir.-

-Es que son muchas cosas que no entiendo...-dije ya al borde de la frustración.

-Y que te explicaran a su tiempo nena...- dijo dándome un pequeño abrazo.

-Bien... ya es hora de comer...- me dijo ayudándome a para ir a la cocina.

Una vez allí Emmet fue el que me recibió alzándome y sentándome en una de las sillas.

-Hola Belly-Bells...-

-Hola Emmet- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No no señorita... señor Oso para ti de ahora en adelante… ¿Entendido?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entendido señor Oso…-dije mientras hacia el gesto de un saludo militar.

La cocina entera estallo en carcajadas, hasta Rosalie paso por mi lado acariciándome el cabello, y extrañamente se sintió tan maternal que casi hizo que llorara.

-¿Y Jacob como sigue?-le pregunte a Rosalie que en ese mismo momento cambio su rostro tranquilo por una de enojo.

-Ese chucho todavía esta en la sala, apestando todo lo que toca…-dijo con una mueca de desprecio.

-¡Oye Barbie cabeza hueca te estoy escuchando!- grito Jacob desde la sala, cosa que me sorprendió por que Rosalie no grito ni mucho menos, en realidad ahora que lo pensaba todos ellos tenían un oído muy fino, era algo que me sorprendía y mucho.

-Si me estuvieras escuchando te largarías de aquí…- dijo Rosalie levantando la voz un poco y sin perder la elegancia, otra cosa que parecía imposible.

En ese momento Edward entro a la cocina riéndose, cuando me vio apareció una mueca culpable en su rostro.

-Bella… ¿podemos hablar?- me pregunto con suavidad.

-Claro… dime…-conteste con cautela.

-Pero no aquí… Ven que te quiero mostrar algo…- y sin esperar respuesta me cargo hasta el auto, me dejo en el asiento del copiloto y arranco a toda velocidad.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte un poco asustada al ver como acelerábamos hasta llegar a los 120 km/h.

-Es un secreto… ya lo veras…- dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer es amante de la velocidad.

A las hora y media de manejar estaciono al lado de la carretera y bajo del auto, abrió mi puerta y alzándome en brazos camino bosque adentro; cuando trataba de preguntar a donde nos dirigíamos el me silenciaba fácilmente diciendo que era un secreto y que esperara; cada 45 minutos o mas se paraba y me bajaba para descansar, y cada vez que lo hacia me decía que antes cuando estábamos mas jóvenes era mas fácil y rápido el recorrido.

Al final al cabo de 3 horas y el completamente sudado llegamos al lugar mas bello que puede haber en la tierra.

Era un claro rodeado por los arboles que formaban un ovalo amplio y muy bello, cubierto de flores sencillas y de todos los colores.

-Vaya Edward esto es increíble…- dijo con gran asombro en la voz.

-Lo encontré una vez que los dos nos perdimos en el bosque…-dijo con diversión.-En realidad lo encontraste tu y luego me lo enseñaste, este se volvió nuestro lugar especial, mas nadie sabe de esto.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba suavemente y dejaba un beso en mi frente.

-Quiero que me cuentes cosas de nuestro pasado por favor…-le dije en un susurro.

-Mas que eso, Bella, te contare un secreto…- me dijo con seriedad.

**Bueno esto es todo… Perdón por la tardanza, estaba enfermita y no pude avisar, pero ya estoy mejor y con muchas ideas… así que para el martes tengan la continuación.**

**También les quería comentar que empecé una adaptación se llama "El Protector" aquí les dejo el resumen:**

UA: Ella era una cántate de fama mundial, hasta que un día un fanático destruyó su vida. En una isla paradisíaca... encontrará la felicidad y la única persona que puede protegerla... ¿podrá protegerse también de él?

**Espero verlos por allí y me digan que les parece…**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y los que me pusieron en alerta y favoritos, recordándole a los que no tienen cuenta que me dejen sus correos para contestarles.**

**Besos y cuídense!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sentirte.**

**Por: Liien-Barbariitha**

"**Una palabra duele mas que un golpe o cura mas que la mas avanzada medicina."**

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece solo la historia que la quiero dedicar a mí amiga, Pamela Riffarachy… Mariposa, te quiero muchísimo y recuerda nunca dejar de volar…**

**Capitulo 3**

Decir que estaba en shock era poco, todavía no proceso el hecho de que la familia de mi esposo era sobrenatural, la lógica dictaba que tenia que alejarme de ellos y correr donde un psiquiatra, pero la parte racional de mi mente solo se aliviaba al saber por fin el secreto que envuelven a los Cullen.

La tarde la pasamos hablando sobre los mitos que envuelven a los vampiros, pero una duda se me instalo en la cabeza y no sabía como decirla.

-Bella… ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?- me dijo suavemente con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tu no eres un… un vampiro?-

-Por que no me había querido convertir… por otros motivos que te contare mas tarde…- me dijo poniéndose serio.

-¿Y si te dijera que quiero ser vampiro?-pregunte tentativamente.

-Tendríamos que convertirte…- me dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Y si quisiera pasar la eternidad contigo?- después de preguntar me arrepentí, es que tenia que aprender a medir mis palabras, sentía la cara ardiendo seguro que estaba sonrojada.

-Bueno tendríamos que buscarle una solución…-dijo acercándose poco a poco, hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos en un suave beso que me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago y de de repente, una imagen me paso por la cabeza, era de un chico de pelo negro que estaba al frente mío con una sortija de matrimonio y en ese recuerdo yo aceptaba la sortija y le daba un suave beso aunque no se sentía tan bien como este que recibí de Edward, ese parecía que lo daba mas por compromiso que por querer hacerlo, no pude recordar mas ya que me dio una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, que hizo que me separara de Edward de repente haciendo que este me mirara confundido y un poco dolido hasta que vio mi cara que de seguro reflejaba el dolor ya que paso de dolor a confusión y luego preocupación.

-¡Bella!... ¿Estas Bien?- pregunto sujetando mis manos que estaba a los lados de mi cabeza.

-No… Acabo de recordar algo… Me… Duele… Me duele la cabeza…-dije con esfuerzo.

-Ok… Bella, respira y relájate…- dijo muy serio y hasta frío de repente- ¿Me puedes decir que recordaste?-

-Solo a un chico pelinegro que me regalaba una sortija…- le mentí en parte sin saber por que, solo que no creí conveniente decirle todo.

-Tranquila seguro fue la sortija que te regalo Jacob en nuestro aniversario pasado…- dijo mirando a otro lado.

Obviamente no le creí pero me molesto el hecho de que me mintiera, ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿O quizás se trataba de otra ocasión y la que lo malinterpretaba era yo? Por que era posible que en algún momento Edward se hubiera teñido el pelo, pero no era probable.

Nos quedamos el resto de la tarde y nos fuimos cuando empezó a llover, a medida que me acercaba a la casa mi tensión aumentaba, ahora que sabia el secreto de los Cullen, estaba nerviosa, ¿Como iba a reaccionar delante de ellos? Edward al sentir mi tensión me tomo la mano dándome un casto beso en ella, sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

-Tranquila Bells…- dijo suavemente con una sonrisa –Todo va a ir bien…- no pude evitar reír de lo conocida que se me hacia esa frase.

-Seguro que ya me lo habías dicho antes ¿No?- le pregunte con una sonrisa olvidando momentáneamente la tensión que sentía.

-Claro, la primera vez que te dije sobre mi familia reaccionaste peor…- dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada que me llego al corazón.

Decir que lo demás salio bien era mentir, todo salio perfecto, los Cullen estaban alegres de por fin mostrarse tal cual eran, Alice se volvió aun más hiperactiva, aunque personalmente pensé que era imposible.

Emmett, o el señor amo de los osos como me obligaba a llamarlo, se volvió un buen amigo y muy consentidor, era la parte graciosa de la familia, siempre me hacia sonreír, junto a Rosalie podíamos hablar de cualquier tema, ella se portaba como una madre para mi, siempre insistía en cepillarme el pelo.

Jasper y Jacob eran como los hermanos mayores que no había tenido, siempre de preocupaban como estaba, me aconsejaban (Aunque los consejos de Jacob me hacían enrojecer).

Carlisle y Esme eran prácticamente mis padres, ya los quería y respetaba como tal.

Todo iba perfecto y mas cuando me quitaron por fin el yeso, Edward me dejaba su coche para que saliera, Aunque no entendía por que no quería que saliera de los límites del pueblo, no lo intentaba tampoco.

Una tarde me dirigía al supermercado para comprar unos dulces, al llegar a este me conseguí con la señora Cooper, aunque no la recordaba era una agradable ancianita que me contaba historias de cuando yo iba a la secundaria con Edward.

-Un par de chicos tiernos y respetuosos, el todo un caballerito y tu una tímida damita que no te apartabas de su lado recuerdo cuando…-

Con esa frase ya yo sabia que se disponía a contarme una historia o anécdota de nosotros, eso me hacia sentirme bien por que era la historia de nuestro amor, y no es por que no le creyera a Edward pero escucharlo de otra persona hacia nuestra historia mucho mas real, ese amor perfecto mucho mas creíble, que alguien como yo se merecía el amor de un ángel como Edward.

Ese día no fue la excepción, la señora Coope estaba fielmente en la plaza frente al supermercado para contarme la historia de ese día, en la casa la familia se reía de eso, no por burlarse, si no por que aunque entendían mi necesidad de saber mi pasado les daba gracia que fuera de esa forma, Edward sonreía y me miraba con ternura para darme un beso en la frente diciéndome que estaba bien que lo hiciera, pero que luego le contara lo que la señora Coope me decía para el darme la versión personal de lo que paso.

Cuando termine de escuchar como fue que Edward y yo nos escapamos de clase y nos atraparon cuando al salir de la escuela por la puerta principal, venia entrando el director con los padre de familia de todo nuestro curso, creí morir de la pena y hablaría seriamente con Edward acerca de eso.

Al entrar al supermercado me dirigí al pasillo de los dulces, y mientras escogía se me acerco una señora, blanca, alta, buenas curvas todo una modelo de revistas, con un fascinante pelo rojo, que hizo sentirme extrañamente ansiosa, como si quisiera correr lejos de ella, me inspiraba rabia y tristeza a partes iguales y no entendía el por que si no la conocía.

-Buenas Tardes Isabella…- me dijo como si de repente quisiera abrazarme.

-Buenas Tardes… Disculpe pero ¿quien es usted?- pregunte con duda.

-Is… Yo soy Victoria, soy tu madre…- dijo acercándose a la vez que yo me alejaba, sentía que no me llegaba el aire, mis ojos derramaban lagrimas sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Cómo dijo?- pregunte en un hilo de voz.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, pero necesito que te vengas conmigo hija, vamos huyamos de aquí.- me dijo desesperada de repente mientras me tomaba la mano y me jalaba a la salida.

-No, espere… no me quiero ir…- decía pero por algún motivo no me salía con la fuerza que yo quería.

-Escúchame…- dijo de repente volteándose y viéndome con enojo.- Edward no es lo que parece, si sigues con el vas a terminar muerta.

Sentí como todo el aire escapaba de mis pulmones al escucharla hablar con tanta rabia, no, rabia no, odio, no sabia que una persona pudiera albergar tanto odio.

-Victoria, suelte a Bella…- dijo la calmada voz de Carlisle, al escucharlo ambas volteamos a la puerta y divisamos a los Cullen al completo con Edward y Carlisle al frente; la gente nos miraba con curiosidad pero eso no importaba en estos momentos.

-Es mi hija y se va conmigo, ¿o quieres a la policía por secuestro?- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica la que se supone que es mi madre.

-Perderías tu, Bella y yo estamos legalmente casados, y mi mujer esta enferma, no dispone de todos sus sentidos y aquí todo el pueblo sabe que la maltratabas, creo yo que ganaríamos cualquier juicio así que te pido que la sueltes y déjanos en paz.- dijo Edward con aparente voz calma pero no me engañaba, se veía la furia en sus ojos verdes.

Victoria se tenso y se volteo a donde yo estaba.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, no todo es lo que parece con ellos, no vas a vivir lo suficiente, pregúntale a tu "marido" que te oculta.- dijo soltándome de repente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, en menos de un minuto Edward estaba junto a mí levantándome y Victoria había desaparecido.

-Definitivamente nos mudamos…- dijo Edward dirigiéndose a Carlisle, aparir de ahí todo se volvió negro para mi. Me había sumido en la dulce inconciencia.

**Bueno esto es todo… ¿Siguen ahí? No tengo excusa, pero entre el trabajo y la uni no me había fijado que ya había pasado mas de un mes de que actualicé… disculpen y espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejarme su comentario de que les pareció…!**

**Besos, Liiien…**


End file.
